


Playing Fair

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: hp_unfaithful, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for the prompt "After a huge row with Vic on Valentine's day, Teddy spends the night with James" by shiftylinguini athp_unfaithfulfor their Valentine's comment fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



When Teddy bought the ring, he told James first.

When Teddy married Victoire, he and James stopped sleeping together.

When Teddy showed up in James's flat unexpectedly on Valentine's night after an argument, he only wanted to talk.

But when James stuck his head out of his bedroom, looking panicked and dishevelled, the jealousy was overwhelming.

 

When the other man Apparated away and James came out in just his boxers, smelling of sex, Teddy was powerless to resist.

When Teddy pushed his cock into James’s arse, it slid in easily, slicked with another man’s come.

When James cursed at him and arched his back, begging for more, harder, faster, Teddy laughed and continued to savour every thrust.

But when they came, it was together and with each other’s names on their lips.

 

When James curled into him, rested his head on Teddy’s shoulder, Teddy simply didn’t want to leave.

When he returned home in the morning, his wife wasn’t there.

When she did come home, she smelled of sex.

But, this time, so did he.


End file.
